


is it alright

by ToothyVoid (Mysticgator)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, ancient in fact, old fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticgator/pseuds/ToothyVoid
Summary: transferred from my old wattpad





	

It was simple, his lip was quivering his eyes were wet and a soft whimper was spilling from between them; Arin couldn't take it. He didn't mean it he just wanted to know what he's been up to lately,  
"I don't know man, I am just so up there already and I just feel like...like no one will feel like I feel for them you know," Dan pulls his blanket tighter around himself squeezing his lanky frame into the corner of the couch.  
"I mean you couldn't know you found the love of your life before you even knew what life really was and here I am this half dead dude still singing about dicks and playing video games, out of the two of us who do you think is more accomplished."  
Arin chews his lip thoughtfully watching his friend shrink, curling up trying to disappear.  
"Apples and oranges," arin says leaning back pressing the start button on his controller continuing his level, gaming always allowed him to put his thoughts together better.  
"I am married, in love, in the job of my life, but I always felt you know that your life is so full. to be honest I am very envious of how much you have done." Arin swallows watching Dan open up slowly his body, a wounded animal being coaxed into comfortability.  
"Envious?" Danny asks his brows knitted together Arin turns to him putting down the controller again "you are so comfortable and happy and just " "It got better when you came into it honestly" Danny looks up through his lashes his eyes slightly puffy; questioning, sad, confused eyes. Arin felt a punch to his stomach this man this wounded beautiful man doesn't see how amazing he is.  
Arin wished that he could hold him, that it wouldn't make his heart explode. That he doesn't want to be the one who is there for him and wanting him and needing him.  
Danny felt a bit of hope, a small glimmer of a chance. "Arin how could a jewish dinosaur make your life better, "  
Arin could scream "You are my best friend. You balance me you balance all of us you make us all comfortable you give willingly and just."  
A single tear falls from the corner of Dan's eye. Arin shifts in his seat running his hand through his hair how does he show this man how much he cares how much he, "Dan," Arin turns on the couch pulling his best friend tight to his chest.  
"let me show you how much I care, let me be the one who you feel the same with," arin cringes softly no turning back now. " Daniel... I love you."  
Dan had his eyes closed up until this point his chest heaving softly with soft sobs and sniffles but those words pushed him into full sobbing. "I...Love you too.. Arin I love you so much and I don't know what to do with these feelings what do I do arin?!?"  
Arin pulls his face out of his chest looking him deep in his eyes " tell me, is this okay?" gently he rubs his thumb over the bags under dans eyes pushing away the tears. A soft nod was all dan could pull together his shoulders jumping with each sharp breath, "Hey, Hey buddy breath slowly with me okay hold my hands hold them and breath with me okay? okay honey" Arin presses their noses together keeping them close, he smells the lingering sweetness on Dan's breath from his tea and the salt of his tears. "In 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8"" arin sucks in a lung full he listens closely to the small intake of oxygen mimicking the motion Danny breaths in his head swimming with thoughts but the main being his utter uselessness "out 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8" Dan breaths out a shuddering sound then repeats along with arins soft encouragement.  
"Buddy...you okay?" "You called me honey" Dan mumbles sleepy and drained from his break down, "oh shit I'm sorry" blushing arin absently strokes the fluff of hair that's snuggled into him "Suzy?"  
"What?"  
"You have Suzy...I can't love you it's wrong you're mar-"  
"she knows..."  
"What"  
"you don't think my wife doesn't know when I am in love with another man?"  
Arin chuckles his face turning even more pink. "We have been open for a while...since we moved together honestly, me I wasn't interested in anybody currently but the freedom"  
" you guys are nuts you know that" perking up at the smile he hears in Dan's voice he pulls the man to eye level again.  
"Leigh Daniel Avidan, I have loved you since day one... I get jealous when you play games with Ross and envious because Barry gets to see you every night." He holds Dan's face gently between his hands his eyes going from the deep brown of Dan's eyes to the soft pink of his lips.  
with a small adjustment of himself arin gently places his lips against his best friend. His heart beat wildly and threatened to leave his body, Daniel felt as if he could fly away, he reaches out finally wrapping both arms tight around arins middle pulling them together while their lips worked steadily.  
"Tell me,is this okay?",arin asked pulling away still a smidgen of fear in his chest  
"Please" and with that they melted into each other.  
And from that day forward Daniel knew he had someone who felt the same about him that he did about them.  
It all started with a question, and ended with a kiss.


End file.
